In That Library ll ChenBaek ll GS
by yeahettien
Summary: Benarkan Baekhyun tak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan itu, yang entah mengapa jadi dipenuhi yeoja pengagum Jongdae. Bisa jadi ia bertindak anarkis jika terus – terusan berada disana mendengar segala pujian untuk Jongdae yang menyebalkan dimatanya... chapter 3 is out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: In That Library

Pairing: ChenBaek/ ChanBaek  
>Genre: Romance, School life<br>Rating: T  
>Author: tien<br>Lenght: ?

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan dan tidak unyu seperti yang bikin fanfic ini... /Ohookk/ cerita untuk sementara nggantuung...

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied  
>Inspiring Park Su ha and Go Sung Bin Scene`s in I hear your voice drama… serta ungkapan pesan baekhyun dalam kadonya untuk chen... <em>Aku Cantik,,, Aku Milikmu...<em>

* * *

><p>...Enjoy Reading...<p>

**Backsound – Lunafly [ Kisses ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas sebelas sekolah swasta VICTORY Senior High School. Ia termasuk dalam deretan siswa – siswa populer di sekolahnya, itu karena disetiap koridor hingga sudut – sudut sekolah yang ia lalui akan selau riuh ramai, dengan sorakan serta siulan – siulan panjang dari siswa – siswa namja pengagumnya.

.

Baekhyun yeoja cantik, kulitnya putih dan halus. Rambutnya berponi, sedikit bergelombang dan berwarna coklat gelap, ia pintar berdandan dan menggunakan cat kuku untuk menghias kuku – kuku dijarinya menjadi obyek yang indah dilihat, penampilannya sempurna.  
>Namun sayangnya ia belum memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja, ada namja yang ia suka. Namanya chanyeol ketua kelas yang terkenal dengan julukan Sikutubuku tampan, dan suka mangkal diperpustakaan.<p>

Oke! Baekhyun tentu bukanlah tipe yeoja yang mau melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan, kecuali jika keadaan mendesak, mungkin karena itulah ia agak susah menarik hati namja pujaannya. Baekhyun, hanya berusaha mendekatinya diluar perpustakaan.  
>Seperti pagi ini sebelum bell masuk berbunyi, ia akan duduk manis di bangku dekat tempat parkir kendaraan khusus siswa. Dengan tas yang masih tersampir dibahunya, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah cermin dan eyeliner, baekhyun mulai menyapukan eyeliner itu di area bulu matanya, setelah dirasa eyeliner itu menempel, matanya akan berkedip – kedip menatap cermin.<br>Kemudian ia pun mengambil lipgloss saat tengah mengoleskan benda itu dibibirnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat chanyeol datang mengendarai sepeda fixie. Baekhyun pun segera menyelesaikan acara berdandannya, memasukan cermin serta lipglossnya kedalam tas. Mengambil buku m odul asal dan memulai beraksi untuk menarik sang pujaan hati. Memang, baekhyun tengah berpura – pura membaca buku.

.

.

.  
>"Eoh, sikutubuku tampan sudah datang…"<p>

Baekhyun sedikit menyerukan suaranya, menyapa chanyeol sesaat setelah namja itu turun dari sepedanya. Seperti biasa chanyeol akan tersenyum manis membalas sapaan baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi pak ketua…"

Baekhyun menyapanya lagi. Kali ini ia mengikuti chanyeol menyamai langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi cantik…"

Balas Chanyeol dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas bersama, diiringi obrolan – obrolan kecil seperti

"bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"  
>"cantikk…"<br>"kuku ku…"  
>"cantikk…"<p>

.

Siang itu jam istirahat, sebagian besar siswa dikelas baekhyun menyerbu kantin untuk sekedar memanjakan tenggorokan atau perut mereka, setelah sebelumnya membiarkan badan mereka lelah mengikuti upacara bendera serta empat jam pelajaran. Tadinya baekhyun juga berniat mengikuti pasukan penyerbu kantin. Namun ia urungkan setelah melihat seseorang tetap duduk manis ditempat dengan menggenggam i-phone.

.

"Chanyeol-ah.. tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kimia… aku tak paham dengan rumus ini…"

.

Baekhyun tiba – tiba merajuk, mendudukan dirinya disisi chanyeol. Ini memang salah satu siasat baekhyun agar bisa lebih lama berada didekat namja yang ia suka. Seketika chanyeol pun beralih menatap baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah… sini…"

.

.

.

.

"sepertinya kau yang harus menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu baeki…"  
>Ucapan minseok sore tadi, mendadak terngiang dalam benak baekhyun. Ia pun menghentikan gerakan pena ditangannya saat menyalin catatan minseok kedalam bukunya.<p>

.

.  
>"jika ku lihat chanyeol selalu menuruti kemauanmu… bisa jadi ia juga menyukaimu baek…"<p>

.  
>Lagi… ucapan minseok teman satu kelasnya itu tiba – tiba menggema dibenaknya. Ia pun teringat saat bercakap dengan minseok dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ia secara gamlang mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada minseok, tentang ia menyukai si kutubuku tampan.<p>

.

"atau mungkin ia ragu, karna kadang namja seperti chanyeol mencari pasangan yang memiliki hobi sama…"

.

"cobalah datang keperpustakaan baek… setidaknya saat weekend, ku dengar chan suka mengunjungi perpustakaan kota saat weekend tiba"

kira – kira begitulah saran minseok.

.

.

.

Hari itu, akhir pekan pertama yang tidak baekhyun manfaatkan untuk pergi berbelanja, atau bermain di taman hiburan atau juga melakukan perawat tubuh. Ia bertekad untuk segera mendapatkan hati cahnyeol.  
>Memang selama ini walau perlakuan chanyeol selalu baik padanya, baekhyun masih merasa ragu. Mempertimbangkan saran minseok, ia pun pergi menuju perpustakaan kota yang terletak di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolahnya.<p>

.

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, sedikit menyesal membayangkan taman hiburan atau mall yang lebih bersinar dimatanya. Dalam bus yang membawanya menuju halte dekat sekolah, ia melihat chanyeol mengendarai sepeda fixie melaju pelan hingga terlewati begitu saja oleh bus yang baekhyun naiki. Semangatnya pun kembali, baekhyun segera berdiri mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan turun.

.

Kakinya yang mungil dan berbalut sneaker putih itu secara bergantian ia hentak – hentakan ketanah, badannya bersandar pada pilar kecil pembatas jalan dan trotoar, kedua tangannya ia tautkan pada tali selempangan tasnya. Dipersimpangan jalan yang lengang itu, baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol datang.  
>Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tiba di perpustakaan lebih dulu dari chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk, tengah merenung kalau – kalau chanyeol tidak datang maka ia akan segera pergi ke taman hiburan, atau ke salon terdekat terlebih dahulu. Dari deretan toko di dekat persimpangan tadi ia sempat melihat salon yang baru buka cabang, memasang banner bertuliskan gratis untuk pengunjung hari ini.<p>

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari jalanan yang dilalui baek, tepatnya di pinggir jalan tepat di samping kanan pintu perpustakaan kota yang nampak ramai. Berhenti sebuah mobil box pengangkut, mobil itu terlihat mengangkut buku – buku. Mungkin buku edisi terbaru, disana juga ada seorang namja yang terlihat sebaya dengan baekhyun berdiri didepan ahjussi yang tengah mengangkat buku dari dalam box yang terbuka. Ahjussi itu terlihat mengarahkan tumpukan buku yang menggunung kepada namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namja yang terlihat tengah membetulkan sarung tangannya itu segera menerima tumpukan buku tebal nan menggunung dari tangan sang ahjussi..

.

.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan melepaskannya" seru ahjussi itu  
>"Nde…" balas sang namja<br>"satu,, dua ,, tiga!"  
>Sang ahjussi pun melepaskan pegangannya pada buku – buku tebal nan menumpuk. Dan namja itu bergegas berbalik untuk segera membawa buku – buku yang terasa berat dalam genggaman dan menghalangi arah pandangnya itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.<br>Namun….

.

.

**BRUKK**

.

.

Seseorang menyenggolnya, membuat badannya terhuyung hingga buku – buku tebal itu jatuh berserakan.

.  
>"<strong>AAWW!<strong>"

.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia terjatuh setelah tubuhnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, akibat dari pandangannya yang tak menatap kedepan.  
>Malangnya, tak ada yang menolong baekhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Seorang ahjussi yang langsung melompat dari box mobil itu malah membantu si namja memumpuk kembali buku – buku tebal yang tercecer.<p>

.

"Ckk"  
>Baekhyun pun mencibir memandang mereka. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk celana bagian belakangnya yang baru saja menyentuh aspal jalanan.<p>

.

"Eoh… Baekhyun-ah…"  
>Itu suara chanyeol.<br>Namja bertelinga lebar itu segera menghampiri baekhyun.  
>"sedang apa kau disini?"<p>

.

"Oh,, itu.. aa.. aku hanya sedang ingin kemari..."  
>Baekhyun tiba – tiba menjadi gugup.<p>

"tumben sekali..." tukas chanyeol

"yah... sekalian mencari referensi tugas sastra... kau ingatkan tugas guru Han?!  
>Ya chanyeol ! mana sepedamu?"<p>

Baekhyun heran karena tak melihat sepeda chanyeol.

"Ah,, itu.. aku kemari naik bus...  
>Eoh,, jongdae perlu bantuan.."<p>

Seketika chanyeol beralih menghampiri namja yang tengah kesusahan mengangkat buku – buku tebal.

"tentu... ini juga karna ulah temanmu.. eih" Tukas si namja yang dipanggil jongdae itu.

Mendengarnya baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Entah mengapa baekhyun merasa chanyeol berbohong padanya, seakan menghindar dari pertanyaannya barusan. Karena jelas sekali ia melihat namja itu menaiki sepeda dijalan raya.

"Baek! kau tidak masuk..."  
>chanyeol yang tengah merasa mengemban beban berat itu berseru di ambang pintu masuk perpustakaan. Satu kakinya yang panjang di gunakan untuk menyangga pintu kaca, akibat dari kedua tangannya yang tak kuasa memegang kenop pintu.<p>

.

.

"Nee..."

.

.

Didalam perpustakaan

.

"kemari akan kutunjukan area yang bagus untuk mencari tugas sastra... dan untuk membaca"

.

Chanyeol pun mengajak baekhyun mengitari sudut – sudut perpustakaan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka terduduk di salah satu sudut dekat dengan jendela sehingga udara tidak terasa pengap, serta jauh dari keramaian. Ketika duduk kepala mereka akan berada di bawah jendela.  
>Namun tangan mereka masih bisa menyentuh tepi bawah jendela. Di hadapan mereka berjajar rak yang berdiri secara vertikal membentuk lorong – lorong. Dari tempat mereka duduk dapat terlihat orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang. Termasuk jongdae, namja yang sempat dikenali chanyeol tadi. Dia terlihat tengah mengatur buku - buku yang baru saja pindahkan seluruhnya dari dalam mobil box kedalam perpustakaan.<p>

Pandangan baekhyun yang tadinya tengah menyalin kutipan untuk tugas satranya terusik. Melihat seseorang mondar mandir dihadapannya. Jongdae tengah memilih buku yang lama untuk dibersihkan, tangan kanannya memegang lap.

.

.

"chanyeol-aa... tadaaaa..."  
>Baekhyun memperlitatkan kuku jari kedua tangannya dengan gerakan seolah tengah bermain piano, memperlihatkan seni nail art yang indah karyanya sendiri.<p>

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"eum.. yeppeo..." ucap chanyeol sembari mengagguk...

.

.

**prok..prok..prok**

.

.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan keras mendengar pujian namja disampingnya itu. Membuat Jongdae menatap tajam kearahnya, sadar tengah di tatap dengan pandangan horor Baekhyun pun menunduk.

.

"kau mengenalnya?"  
>Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan lagi.<p>

"siapa?"  
>Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara bervolume rendah<p>

"Dia,,"  
>Tunjuk baekhyun dengan dagu runcingnya, volume suara baekhyun pun sama rendahnya dengan chanyeol.<p>

"ohh.. iya, namanya jongdae dia petugas jaga di perpustakaan"  
>Kali ini chanyeol turut memandang kearah pandang baekhyun.<p>

"ku kira penjaga perpustakaan hanya berisi ahjussi dan ahjumma.."  
>Kemudian baekhyun terkikik oleh peryataannya sendiri.<p>

"Ish... "  
>Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kemudian mengusak poni baekhyun.<br>Namja itu tentu tak tau bagaimana berbunganya hati baekhyun atas perlakuaannya.

.  
>"Chanyeol-ah,, apa kau menyukaiku...?"<br>Secara tiba – tiba kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

.

"Ne?!"  
>Gumam chanyeol yang bingung oleh pertanyaan baekhyun.<p>

.

.

** . **

.

.

Mendadak i-phone milik chanyeol berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia pun segera membukanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yeoja disampingnya.

.  
>"Baekhyun-aa.. apa kau masih lama?"<br>Baekhyun mengangguk

.  
>"sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu... "<p>

.  
>"kenapa?"<p>

.  
>"ada urusan mendadak,,"<p>

.

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengemasi barangnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang..."  
>Segera baekhyun mengikuti tingkah Chanyeol berkemas.<p>

"Ah, tapi bagaimana ya... aku catatanku belum selesai..."

Seketika Chanyeol kedua tangan memegang pundak baekhyun, dan berkata "Ya sudah kau disini saja dulu..."  
>Membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Karena secara tidak langsung kalimat Chanyeol tersirat makna larangan. Larangan agar baekhyun tidak mengikutinya.<p>

"tidak ah.. aku pinjam saja buku ini..."  
>Baekhyun bersikeras, ingin pulang bersama.<p>

"ya sudah kau gunakan member card ku... karena untuk membuat member card yang baru akan memakan waktu... aku tunggu di luar..."  
>Chanyeol tersenyum, namun terkesan seperti ibu yang sedang berbaik hati mengelabui anaknya saat hendak pergi arisan atau kesalon.<p>

.

.

.

Jemari Jongdae menari lincah diatas keyboard sebuah komputer milik perpustakaan kota. Menuliskan nama Chanyeol dan buku yang baekhyun pinjam.

.

"ehm... maaf tadi aku menbrakmu..."

.

Itu suara baekhyun. Karena terlalu hening maka ia mencoba menghidupkan suasana, lagipula yeoja itu sedikit merasa bersalah, karena sempat melihat jongdae di tegur oleh seorang ahjussi yang baekhyun pikir atasan jongdae.

Jongdae hanya mentap sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Judul buku yang baekhyun pimjam itu sangat panjang membuat jongdae harus berulang kali menggerakkan ekor matanya ke arah layar dan buku. Sementara baekhyun tersenyum kecut menatap namja petugas perpustakaan itu. Yeoja itu merasa tengah di acuhkan, dan ia tak terima. Seketika matanya memicing menatap jongdae

.

"Ini... Selamat membaca dan silahkan kembali lagi..."  
>Ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman, sesaat setelah ia selesai mengetikkan buku pinjaman.<p>

Baekhyun yang kaget segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

"Ah, terima kasih..."

Balas baekhyun yang juga menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

"ah,, aku juga ingin membuat kartu anggota..."  
>Itu upaya baekhyun, menarik perhatian seorang namja yang berani mengcuhkannya. Bukankah dia kekanakan?!<br>Tapi tak apakan... untuk gadis cantik sepertinya sifat seperti itu sudah menjadi wajar.

.

.

"Nama?"  
>Nada Jongdae terkesan tak mau basa – basi..<p>

"Byuuun BAEK HYUN!"  
>Nada suaranya terkesan centil dan meledek.<p>

"Alamat?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi ke kakuan jongdae. Namja itu berbicara tanpa menatap baekhyun sekalipun.

"Ah, tapi aku pikir tidak hari ini pembuatannya.. besok saja aku akan kembali lagi"

Ungkap baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang memainkan kuku – kuku indahnya, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk buku pinjamannya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dan berkata  
>"Kalau Begitu silahkan keluar..."<p>

Mata bulan sabit milik itu terlihat sedikit melebar, menunjukan ekspresi kekesalannya. Ia tak menyangka yeoja cantik seperti dirinya bisa mengalami yang namanya diusir orang.

"oh,, aku heran mengapa chanyeol betah sekali kemari dan bertemu dengan petugas perpustakaan yang seperti ini"  
>Cerocos baekhyun dengan kesal.<p>

"Aku juga heran mengapa chanyeol masih mempunyai teman yeoja sepertimu, sementara pecarnya jauh lebih cantik dan tinggi dibanding dirimu..."  
>Balas chen dengan nadayang terkesan datar.<p>

"APA!"

.

.

.

_**CUT**_

.

.

.

Haii... Haiii... salam perdamaian buat para fans pembenci fanwar ^o^

.

kali ini entah mengapa saia ingin membuat ff dengan pairing chenbaek...

lagi gemes aja ama mereka...

oke!

buat reader yang mau RnR di FF q sebelum ini aku ucapkan terima Kasih banyakk... :)

karna kalian aku jadi PD buat Publish cerita lagi ^^

Baiklah!

.

.

Silakan tinggalkan review nya... ^^  
>Saya bingung mau seperti apa kelanjutannya<p>

siapa juga yang mau dijadikan pacar chanyeol?  
>Luhan? Tingginya ga jauh beda ama baek...<br>Kyungsoo? Sama aja, the hobbit  
>Jadiiii...<p>

Begitulahhhhhh...

DAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh

.

.

_**Melambai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sun sayang buat yang mau ripiu... `3`_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: In That Library**

**Pairing: ChenBaek/ ChanBaek**

**Cast: bisa ditemukan dalam cerita**

**Genre: Romance, School life**

**Rating: T**

**Lenght: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied**

**Inspiring Park Su ha and Go Sung Bin Scene`s in I hear your voice drama… serta ungkapan baekhyun dalam kadonya untuk chen... Aku Cantik,,, Aku Milikmu...**

**Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan mungkin juga amburadul, typ**o** dijamin ada tanpa edit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

©Tienkerbelle21

.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

.

[Yang Yoseob – Look at Me Now]

...

...

Namja itu biasa dipanggil Jong Dae dengan tambahan Kim sebagai marga, namanya menjadi lengkap. Ia terlihat tengah berdiri diantara rak – rak buku yang berjejer memenuhi setiap sudut perpustakaan. Tangan kanannya memegang pena, sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku checklist. Ia, tengah mengecek buku – buku yang tersusun rapih di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Memang ia bekerja part time di sana, hanya saat weekend.

...

Jongdae tidak sedang kekurangan uang atau di kejar – kejar depcollector akibat hutang keluarga. Sekedar info, marga Kim terkaya kedua setelah marga Choi. Ia bekerja part time sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh akan apapun, termasuk jenuh dengan kehidapannya.

...

...

Menurutnya perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang tenang nan nyaman di urutan ke tiga setelah kuburan, dan tempat ibadah. Ya, jongdae menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk hari weekendnya. Setelah seorang yeoja muda yang mengaku bernama Byun baekhyun datang. Dengan diawali menabrakan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh setengah kekar milik Jongdae yang waktu itu tengah mengangkut tumpukan buku dengan kedua tangannya.

...

...

Mungkin sudah sekitar tiga minggu, byun baekhyun rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dan telah memiliki card member, terhitung tiga kali ia bertemu dengan jongdae. Dengan interaksi yang minim diantara mereka, bagi Jong dae sudah cukup mengusik kedamaian hidupnya.

Sebab Baekhyun akan berteriak histeris "Chanyeol-aaahhh!" setiap kali iris matanya menemukan namja tinggi dan murah senyum itu. Atau jika tidak menemukan chanyeol disekelilingnya ia akan mengguman sendiri, bermonolog membahas keberadaan namja itu.

Memang tujuan baekhyun adalah mencuri perhatian -Chanyeol- sang pujaan hati. Namun, gadis itu tak menyangka waktu pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran hati -Chanyeol- akan jadi sesingkat itu diperpustakaan, yang ia kira tempat terfavorit bagi chanyeol. Hanya saling menyapa, membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, disekolah saja ia bisa mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya diperpustakaan baekhyun berharap memiliki waktu yang lebih lama bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

Tapi Chanyeol seolah menjadi sibuk di hari weekend, bocah bertelinga lebar itu hanya meminjam buku seperlunya kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Hingga sekali waktu baekhyun tertidur di perpustakaan hanya karena ia menunggu chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

...

...

Dan terjadilah interaksi itu..

...

...

Interaksi yang menurut Jongdae merepotkan. Saat itu tepatnya hari sabtu Ketika ia diharuskan membangunkan Baekhyun, si yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas di sudut perpustakaan di hari menjelang sore. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuknya membuat yeoja itu benar – benar membuka mata.

"Baekhyun-ssi,, bangun!"

Ia guncang bahu kanan gadis itu dengan cukup keras. Namun...

...

...

Hening

...

...

...

"YAA! Bangun!"

Ia tendangi kaki kursi yang tengah diduduki baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi Eomma... Chanyeolnya belum datang dalam mimpiku..."

...

Jongdae menatap horor pada baekhyun yang tertidur dengan berbantal kedua tangannya. Iya yakin, baekhyun tengah mengigau. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun, yeoja bawel itu mengharapkan eksistensi Chanyeol.

...

...

Jongdae bukanlah namja bodoh, yang tidak peka terhadap situasi. Ia cukup memahami gelagat baekhyun dari awal kedatangannya diperpustakaan itu. Ia cukup tau baekhyun mengincar perhatian Chanyeol. Tak usah heran Jongdae tau darimana, berminggu – minggu di perpustakaan membuatnya mempelajari banyak hal entah itu dari buku yang ia baca, maupun dari interaksinya dengan para pengunjung.

Sebenarnya dari awal ia tak ada niatan untuk ikut campur urusan orang, hanya ingin membalas baekhyun yang membuatnya kesal karena insiden bertubrukan. Dengan mengabarkan berita teraktual untuk baekhyun, jika chanyeol sudah memiliki yeoja chingu yang lebih tinggi dan cantik dari gadis berambut coklat gelap itu.

Hingga ia pun mendapati baekhyun mengigau -lebay- entah mengapa Jongdae jadi enek sendiri. Baekhyun sangat berlebihan dalam perkara mengagumi Chanyeol, atau bisa dikatakan baekhyun terserang overdose [Its too much... Neoya Igeon overdose...]. Itu sih hanya pendapat Jongdae sepihak.

...

...

...

Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Jongdae, hendak meminjam novel yang akan ia gunakan untuk tugas membuat resensi novel mata pelajaran bahasa. Karena ia tertidur, maka ada beberapa bagian novel yang kurang ia pahami.

Teringat ucapan jongdae waktu itu, ia pun menanyakan sesuatu..

"Ehmm... "

Itu suara berdehem Baekhyun untuk mengawali percakapan.

"Kau bilang chanyeol punya yeoja chingu,,,

siapa namanya? kalo boleh tau sih..."

sebenarnya Baekhyun kepo tingkat dewa, tapi ia sengaja bernada seolah acuh saat bertanya.

Tentu saja agar mendapat jawaban akurat dari Jongdae.

Namja itu melirik baekhyun sekilas

"tak tau, tanyakan saja sendiri pada chanyeol..."

Jawab Jongdae sambari menunduk.

Mendengar jawaban yang tak diharapkan itu seketika bibir baekhyun bergerak absurd setengah manyun dan menampakan gigi putihnya.

Dan ketika Jongdae menatapnya kembali, ia berusaha merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"yang teman dekatnya itu kau, bukan aku...

kau sendiri yang bilang... Selamat membaca silahkan kembali lagi..."

Imbuh Jongdae dengan tangan yang menyodorkan novel pimjaman baekhyun

"Arraso! Gomawo!"

Baekhyun sewot kemudian merebut novel ditangan jongdae, lalu berbalik melangkah pergi.

...

...

...

"ckk... bahkan sasaeng fans selalu tau dimana pun idolanya berada... teman macam apa dia.. iissshh... chanyeol kan sering mampir ditaman depan cafe Blackpearl,,, setelah dari sini.."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti seketika saat ia mendengar Jongdae menggumamkan serentetan kalimat. Baekhyun belum tuli tentunya, dua langkah dari meja tempat Jongdae duduk cukup jelas untuknya mendengarkan gumaman sekitar lebih dari 35 desibel milik Jongdae yang secara tak langsung menyindirnya.

Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh sekedar ingin menghujani Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam. Namun dengan cepat pula namja itu membalikkan arah duduknya menghadap kebelakang. Alhasil, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung kursi dan kepala Jongdae, membuat yeoja itu mendengus kesal.

...

...

...

Kaki mungil dengan sepatu sneaker itu mengayuh pelan sepeda berwarna pink. Mengingat ucapan Jongdae beberapa saat lalu, membuat Baekhyun memutuskan pergi menuju taman di depan Cafe Blackpearl. Memang hari ini ia sengaja membawa sepeda, agar setelah dari perpustakaan ia bisa pulang bersepeda bersama chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengelilingi taman dengan sepedanya untuk memastikan ucapan Jongdae, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun ia tak menemukan pujaan hatinya itu, baekhyun yakin ia telah mengitari setiap sudut taman, dan ia sempat melihat sepeda milik chanyeol hanya saja bukan namja itu yang menaikinya melainkan yeoja.

Dalam benaknya Baekhyun meyakini itu hanya sepeda yang mirip, karna pabrik sepeda tentunya tak hanya memproduksi satu macam saja. Ia mulai merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya yang gampang terpengaruh ucapan Jongdae, hingga ia pun hanya bisa memaki Jongdae mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tak akan didengar namja itu.

...

...

...

Namun, saat ia hendak mengayuh kembali sepeda pink-nya bermaksud meninggalkan taman, telinganya mendengar gonggongan anjing yang menurutnya lucu membuatnya menoleh kesumber suara. Dan ia pun terperangah anggun mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pangkal pengikat anjing – anjing itu sembari menghampiri yeoja yang tengah menaiki sepeda yang ia kira hanya sepeda yang mirip dengan milik Chanyeol.

Walau bisa diketegorikan jauh, dari tempatnya berdiri Baekhyun bisa melihat keakraban Chanyeol, si namja bertelinga lebar pujaan hatinya dengan yeoja cantik berhoodie biru. Namja itu terlihat menyerahkan anjing pudel berbulu coklat kebada yeoja yang berdiri disamping sepeda.

"Oppa gomawo... kau sudah mengajak jalan my babies... aku kembali ke caffe dulu, baru setelahnya kau boleh menyusul arra..."

Terlihat oleh iris mata baekhyun berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata – kata yang tak begitu jelas didengarnya, yeoja itu berjalan anggun sembari menggendong satu anjingnya sementara tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memegang pengait tali kedua anjingnya.

"Byeee Oppaaaa..." seru yeoja itu lagi.

...

...

...

Jongdae benci mengakui kalau Park chanyeol begitu populer dikalangan yeoja. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi tolak ukur utama seseorang dikategorikan `populer`, jika itu dilihat dari tinggi badan dan tampang flower boy memang ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada `menjadi populer` dan mendapatkan hati yeoja yang ia suka. Seperti pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Saat ia tengah berdiri di tepi jalan menghadap kearah jendela sebuah cafe yang diketahui bernama Blackpearl. Dari jendela itu Jongdae melihat Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkrama dengan dua yeoja cantik salah satunya yeoja yang ia suka.

...

...

...

"Nuna,,, masakanmu semakin enak... tak rugi setiap hari aku mampir kemari..."

itu suara chanyeol yang tengah memuji si pemilik sekaligus Chef dari Cafe back pearl.

Ia duduk di meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur berukuran sedang di Cafe yang tertata secara minimalis

...

/Bayangin Cafe`nya Master di drama Cyrano Dating Agency/

...

"Ish... dari tadi kau hanya memuji eonni saja..."

Protes dari adik sang pemilik Cafe, yeoja yang terkenal dengan sifat manjanya.

"memangnya kau bisa apa kai ~ah?"

Sanggah Chanyeol, pada si yeoja cantik nan manja yang akrab dipanggil Kai.

"Aku bisa membuat minuman kopi yang enak, terutama latte... "

Si yeoja cantik nan manja itu membela diri. Membuat kedua orang diruangan itu tersenyum.

"Tapi buatan jongdae lebih enak"

Suara itu terdengar samar namun merdu mengalun dan teredam dalam gendang telinga seseorang yang namanya disebut, yang sedari tadi masih asyik berdiri di luar sisi jendela. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri ketiga orang di dalam sana.

"Ish, eonni.. seharusnya kau membela adikmu..."

Kai manyun memprotes eonninya, menimbulkan tawa kecil diantara kedua orang terdekatnya.

...

...

...

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah pintu, setelah mendengar bell tanda pintu terbuka. Jongdae tersenyum canggung menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga orang di depan sana.

"Annyeong..."

Sapanya berbasa – basi, sembari melangkah kearah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang terdalam cafe tersebut, sekedar untuk berganti pakaian.

Sepeninggalan Jongdae dari hadapan mereka, ketiga orang itu kembali asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Jongdae dapat mendengar jelas tawa mereka dari tempatnya berdiri, mendengar saat yeoja yang ia suka juga ikut tertawa kala chanyeol melemparkan sebuah lelucon.

Sebenarnya ia sebal prediksinya meleset, ia kira dengan memberitahukan baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu dimana tempat Chanyeol kadang menghabiskan waktu sore. Baekhyun akan segera melihat chanyeol berdua dengan Kai, adik dari yeoja yang ia suka. Ia yakin dengan pendangan sepintas saja Baekhyun akan iri melihat kai yang tinggi, langsing, cantik, dan seksi. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang segera menegur Chanyeol dan kai dengan mengakui secara langsung pada Kai bahwa Baekhyunlah pacar chanyeol sebenarnya.

Kemudian Kai akan mengetahui Chanyeol itu sebenarnya playboy. Dengan perangai kai yang manja nan berkuasa serta penuh kasih sayang pada eonninya, yeoja itu segera menyuruh Chanyeol enyah dari hadapannya. Demikianlah prediksi Jongdae setelah menganalisa interaksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di perpustakaan.

Namun sayang prediksinya kurang akurat, sangat melenceng jauh sebab Chanyeol masih leluasa berdekatan dengan yeoja yang ia suka. Memang dirinya dan chanyeol menyukai yeoja yang sama. Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kim Joon Myeon, lebih akrab dipanggil Myeoni yang tak lain merupakan kakak dari Kim Kai, sekaigus pemilik Cafe tempat Jongdae bekerja. Sebenarnya antara Jongdae dan myeoni masih bernaung dalam silsilah keluarga yang sama dengan Marga `Kim`. Myeoni itu sepupu jauhnya, anak dari sepupu ibunya, cucu dari sepupu neneknya.

...

...

...

Siang itu saat jam istirahat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk ditepian anak tangga dengan hamparan lapangan didepannya. Ia menyodorkan jus kemasan kotak kecil pada namja itu.

"Gomawo... kau baik sekai padaku..."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati. Membuat baekhyun tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"kau juga baik padaku... itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku diperbolehkan menyalin tugas kimia padamu..."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Lain kali aku minta traktir makan saja..." canda Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah... apa kau punya seseorang yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaan tersebut hampir membuat Chanyeol menyemburkan jus yang tengah ia minum ke wajah baekhyun, jika saja ia tak segera berbalik menoleh kearah lain.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Kali ini Chanyeol telah kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Hanya ingin saja... siapa tau kau ingin curhat... ku kira kita sudah lama berteman, dari awal masuk kesekolah ini..."

"mmm... sebenarnya ada.."

.

.

**DEG**

.

.

"Dia kakak kelasku saat SMP..."

.

.

**JLEBB**

.

.

Angannya yang melayang setinggi awan bagai terhempas hingga lautan. Mendengar pernyataan lansung dari sang pujaan hati. Masih bersyukur Baekhyun tidak mengikuti saran Minseok yang menyuruhnya mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada chanyeol.

"Jadi seperti apa yeoja yang kau suka itu...?"

Tanya Baekhyun lagi bersamaan dengan bunyi bell istirahat telah berakhir.

"Itu... Rahasia… baeki cantikk…"

Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang. Kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa dia bilang tadi?! Baeki cantik?!"

Baekhyun mulai mengguman tak jelas dan terduduk lesu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masih bersikap manis padaku… padahal sudah punya yeoja yang ia suka… aishh~"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cerocosan Author :

Ehm,, Ehm,,

/ngintip dari balik bantal/

Yeoboseyooooooo...

Anyeonghaseyooo...

salam XOXO

kira – kira ada yang nungguin FF ini di lanjut ga yahhh...

kalo pun ada sujud syukur deh...

Btw, bentar lagi.. eh, besok ramadhan

Jadi saia selaku pemilik akun ini mo ngucapin

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan yah ^^

Jujur tadinya aku mau stop nulis FF ini, karna pertma...

Waktu penulisan chap 2 separo jalan, leppi mendadak error...

Akhir`a instal dan file ini lupa di pindah, jadi ilang deh...

Trus udah gitu keyboard gantian error.. mungkin emang faktor leppi ane udah uzur sh..

Jd ya gitu deh... males lanjut... trus lagi, udah niat mau dilanjut.. eh, couple Baekyeon muncul...

bukannya ga suka, hanya saja membuat feel saia amburadul...

Belum bisa menerima aja baekhyun jd manly... hahaahaa /ditimpuk/

Sun sayang buat yang ngreview di chap sebelum ini ^^

_**oniks,, Deushiikyungie,, Nella Wu Huntao,, ririnssi,, Annisa97,, baekggu,, BBCnindy,, guest,, ririn,, Blacknancho,,**_

Oke... maaf banyak bacot... akhir kata review please,, if you read this..

Khamsahamnida^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: In That Library**

**Pairing: ChenBaek… Slight! ChanBaek**

**Su– Cast: ditemukan dalam cerita**

**Genre: Romance, School life**

**Rating: T**

**Lenght: ?**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied**

Inspiring Park Su ha and Go Sung Bin Scene`s in I hear your voice drama… serta ungkapan baekhyun dalam kadonya untuk chen... Aku Cantik,,, Aku Milikmu...

Warning: **Genderswitch**, **AU**, **OOC**, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan mungkin juga amburadul

©Tienythunder

.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

[15& – I canʼt hide]

Rasa suka itu bisa datang dari hal – hal yang sepele, menjadi benih dari kekaguman, yang mungkin akan terus berkembang hingga menjadi rasa Cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Contoh kecilnya, seperti mengobati luka pada lengan karena tak sengaja tergores pecahan benda yang menyembul diantara perkakas bekas.

Saat itu Chanyeol ditugaskan membersihkan gudang sekolah. Ini awalnya rasa suka dihati Namja itu muncul. Kala itu Junmyeon bertugas sebagai penjaga diruang kesehatan, sehingga sudah tentu mereka bertemu. Junmyeon yang dengan telaten membersihkan dan membalut luka Chanyeol, ikut meringis tanpa suara jika Namja itu meringis kesakitan, mengucapkan kata – kata penenang seperti

"tenang aku akan berhati – hati"

atau

"Jangan Khawatir,, ini tidak akan membekas"

serta

"Luka seperti ini akan cepat sembuh..."

Entah mungkin karna kaliamat yang diucapkan dengan nada lembut itu, membuat desiran aneh di hati Chanyeol, yang awalnya tak begitu ia pedulikan.

...

...

Senyum tipis terukir kala ia tak sengaja mengingat peristiwa itu. Buku yang sedari tadi ditatapnya masih kosong, padahal sonsaengnim tengah mencatat soal hingga nomor ketiga. Baekhyun pun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, yeoja itu tak begitu menperhatikan papan tulis. Yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menatap lekat Chanyeol, dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada salah satu telapak tangannya yang bertumpu disiku lengan yang ia tegakkan diatas meja. Yeoja itu tengah menerka mungkinkah namja bertelinga lebar itu memikirkan cinta pertamanya. Hingga sebuah suara mengusiknya

"Byun baekhyun-ssi... kerjakan soal nomor satu!"

Tubuh gadis itu pun mematung seketika.

...

...

Kamis sore Baekhyun sengaja membolos dari jam ekstra, ia mengayuh sepedanya berniat mendatangi Café Black pearl. Menjalankan misinya melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa cinta pertama Namja, yang kebetulan menjadi cinta pertamanya –Chanyeol–

Sesampainya di sana ia langsung memasuki café setelah sebelumnya memarkir sepeda pinknya di pelataran café. Tak lupa ia memakai masker bercorak lucu yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko kepergok Chanyeol mengikuti namja itu dan membolos jam ekstra.

…

…

"Selamat dataang…"

Sapaan ramah seorang pelayan menyambut Baekhyun. Namun, keduanya tertegun. Dalam benak yeoja itu terlintas sebuah nama –Jongdae– dan sebuah kalimat tanya

`mengapa namja itu ada dihadapannya sekarang?`

Sedangkan Jongdae sang pelayan itu merasa mengenal si pembeli yang berada di hadapannya, ia merasa familiar dengan yeoja yang menutupi dagu hingga hidungnya dengan masker bermotif wajah tokoh kartun itu. Membuat dahinya berkerut menerka – nerka.

"silahkan, apa yang anda pesan agashi?"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di counter kasir melihat menu yang sekiranya patut di coba, dan pilihannya jatuh pada

"caramel macchiato dan kimchi cheese cake, di bungkus saja..."

Jongdae mencatat pesanan baekhyun kemudian mulai menata bungkusan kimchi cheese cake, dan mengambil cup untuk meracik caramel macchiato sesuai pesanan yeoja itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya. Menurutnya namja itu cukup cekatan dalam melayani, sehingga ia berasumsi Jongdae bukan lah pegawai baru di café itu. Baekhyun berjalan kearah kasir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya disisi kanan. Ia dihadapkan dengan yeoja cantik yang mungkin berbeda satu atau dua tahun dengannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Baaekhyun.

…

…

"yeppeo… mungkinkah dia? Tapi sepertinya lebih muda dariku.."

Begitulah sekelumit ungkapan batin Baekhyun memandangi yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

…

…

"Semuanya jadi lima ribu won…"

Seru yeoja penjaga mesin kasir yang sebenarnya bernam kim kai itu pada baekhyun sembari menyodorkan pesanannya. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, segera merogoh isi backpack mungilnya, mengeluarkan dompet kemudian menyerahkan uang bayaran dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Terima kasih..."

Saat ia hendak menarik pintu untuk keluar dari café itu, seseorang malah mendorongnya kemudian melangkah masuk. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergeser memberi jalan, seseorang yang merupakan yeoja itu menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"yeppeo…."

sekali lagi ia membatin melihat yeoja cantik yang Nampak agak mirip dengan si penjaga kasir.

..

..

"Myeoni eonni… wasseo?"

teriak yeoja penjanga kasir

"Ne… kai-ah…"

balas yeoja cantik yang dipanggil myeoni itu.

..

..

Baekhyun tertegun, memandang interaksi kedua yeoja di depan sana.

"mungkinkah… dia… cinta pertama chanyeol.."

Batinnya kembali diapaksakan untuk berasumsi, sementara matanya ia gunakan untuk memotret rupa yeoja yang ia anggap sebagai cinta pertama Chanyeol, menyuruh retinanya merekam gerak - gerik seorang yeoja lalu mengirim sinyal bayangan melalui syarafnya, kemudian ia pastikan otaknya menyimpan rupa itu.

..

..

"tumben kau pulang cepat…?"

kai bertanya pada eonninya

"salah satu dosenku tidak masuk hari ini…"

Baekhyun masih berdiri menatap gerak – gerik junmyeon dihadapannya, namun ia terusik. Merasakan seperti ada orang lain tengah menatapnya.

Dan benar saja, saat ia melirikkan pandangan. Iris matanya bertemu dengan iris gelap milik Jongdae yang tengah memandangnya waspada. Baekhyun yang kaget segera keluar dari café itu. Menaruh makanannya di keranjang Sepeda dan melajukan sepeda pink itu menjauhi café.

...

...

...

"Baekkii~ah... dimana kau membeli kimchi cheese cake ini?"

Ibunya bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menonton serial drama kesukaannya. Kala itu Byun ryeowook ibu Baekhyun baru pulang dari kunjungannya ke rumah salah satu nenek Baekhyun, ibu mertuanya.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak "di café dekat sekolahku, kenapa eomma?" kemudian kembali focus menatap televisi.

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri anaknya sembari membawa bungkusan karton berisi kimchi cheese cake. Lalu duduk di sebelah baekhyun, ikut menonton serial drama keluarga yang tengah diputar.

"Ini enak, lain kali eomma titip beli yahh…"

Nyonya byun itu mengomentari makanan yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia telan.

…

…

…

Mereka berdua hening menyimak drama yang bercerita tentang malaikat muda nan cantik yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi manusia setelah menolong namja. Dan ruang keluarga itu akan dipenuhi tawa dua perempuan saat drama itu menyuguhkan adegan lucu

"eomma,,, aku punya pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun bersuara, setelah sebelumnya membiarkan serial drama itu habis. Kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan sang ibu, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk boneka pororo. Ryeowook tersenyum mendapati baekhyun hendak bermaja - manja padanya

"pertanyaan seperti apa? Eumm, biar eomma tebak… eomma bolehkah aku memiliki kekasih? Seperti itu?!"

"Bukann.. eommaaa…"

Ryeowook itu masuk dalam kategori ibu jahil. Jadi ia hobi menggoda anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini pertanyan temanku… dia bilang, apa yang harus di lakukan jika seseorang yang di sukainya menyukai orang lain? Dan orang lain itu lebih sempurna dalam segala hal…"

Tentu kalian tau Baekhyun sedikit berbohong, ia memandang ibunya dengan lekat, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka penguin biru itu.

"yakin,,, itu bukan pertanyaan mu sendiri…"

"Ishh,,, eomma… tinggal jawab saja dehh…"

Ryeowook tersenyum oleh tingkah anak tunggalnya. Dibelainya surai lembut baekhyun.

"mudah saja, kau mau jadi ha ryung atau seungyeol?!"

"Hah?!"

Baekhyun menampakan tampang bodohnya.

"jawaban macam apa itu?! eomma aneh,,, ha ryung itu kan bibi penjual tteokpokki di ujung jalan sana" lanjutnya

Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"bukan ha ryung ahjumma, tapi ha ryung yang naksir sama woohyun, sayaang"

"Oohh… memangnya kenapa? Perannya kan jelekk…"

Lagi, Ryeowook di buat tersenyum mendengar komentar Baekhyun.

"itu kau tau,,,"

Baekhyun mengernyit keheranan, sang ibu yang tau arti tatapan si anak segera melanjutkan.

"kau mau seperti ha ryung yang tetap bersikeras mengejar woohyun, menjauhkan woohyun dari seulbi berharap cintanya terbalas, padahal sampai akhir woohyun tetap tidak membalas cintanya… "

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng.

"memang mendapatkan cinta itu butuh perjuangan, tapi alangkah baiknya tidak disertai dengan pemaksaan,, jadillah seperti seungyeol yang tetap berada disisi seulbi menyayanginya walau seulbi hanya mencintai woohyun,,, tetap menjadi teman bagi yeoja yang disukainya,,, walau yeoja itu menyukai Namja lain, karena cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki…"

..

..

..

"tapi itu kan hanya dramaaa, eomma ini bagaimana,,, kalau di dunia nyata walau di hati menerima tapi tetap saja kan,,, rasa kecewa itu ada kalau mendapati cinta kita tak terbalas…"

Ryeowook mengusak rambut ananknya gemas

"Aigoo… anak eomma sudah tau masalah cinta rupanya…"

"eommaaa… rambutku nanti jadi kusuttt…" rajuk Baekhyun

..

..

"lalu mengapa kau berpikir dia tidak akan memilihmu.. bisa saja dia berubah pikiran,, jadi menyukaimu,, Eomma yakin kau belum berusaha keras mengambil hatinya dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu.."

..

..

"sudah ku bilang itu pertanyaan temankuuu…"

..

"fokus saja pada kimia dan matematikamu,, di ulangan semester kemarin kau mendapat nilai merah kan,,,sayang,,,"

"Ishh,,, eomma kau mengalihkan pembicaraan…"

"Awas minggir eomma mau tidur…"

..

..

..

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu itu terdengar dari dapur berukuran sedang milik keluarga Byun. Namun itu bukan tangan ryeowook sang ibu rumah tangga, melainkan tangan mungil anaknya. Iya, itu Baekhyun yang tengah memotong bahan – bahan sandwich. Yeoja itu sengaja bangun pagi, dia berniat membuatkan chanyeol bekal sarapan special.

Setelah memikirkan percakapannya dengan sang eomma semalam, dia bertekad untuk tetap mengejar cinta namja yang dia suka -Chanyeol- seperti kata ibunya cinta butuh perjuangan. Baekhyun tengah berusaha, toh ia juga belum yakin Chanyeol dan yeoja cinta pertamanya itu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, mungkin sajabelum kan. Bicara soal itu, baekhyun hendak menanyakannya pada Chanyeol nanti.

"Ommo! Anak eomma sudah bangun rupanya..."

Ryeowook kaget mendapati dapurnya tak sesepi pagi yang lalu.

"dalam rangka apa kau membuat bekal?"

Ibu muda itu merasa heran, karena tak seperti biasa anaknya mau repot dipagi hari

"Penghematan!"

Jawab baekhyun sekenanya, sembari menyusun potongan galbi dan sayur diatas selembar roti.

"Ohh,, tapi bahan dan jumlah itu, sepertinya bukan porsi diet..."

Yah, memang Baekhyun itu termasuk yeoja yang menjaga penampilan luar dalam, hingga pola hidupnya. Tipe yeoja metropolitan yang mengutamakan tampilan luar, hanya saja dia memiliki sedikit kebaikan dari yeoja yang satu tipe dengannya.

"satunya untuk temanku..."

...

...

...

Semilir angin sangat menyejukan siang itu, saat semua siswa sejenak melepas penat mereka di waktu istirahat. Baekhyun berhasil mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk diarea lapangan sepak bola belakang sekolah. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan bekal buatan yeoja itu.

"wahh,, ini enak baekii..." seru chanyeol saat satu gigitan berhasil ia telan.

"jinjja... syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya..."

"euheum... apalagi kau menaruh galbi, ini makin enak..."

Iya, Baekhyun memang tau segala yang disukai Chanyeol termasuk galbi makanan yang menjadi favoritnya. Dan itu yang membuat sang ibu ryeowook mengomentari bekal buatan baekhyun yang tak memperhatikan aturan diet sehat.

Mereka menikmati makan bekal di waktu istirahat dengan di temani suara serangga sisa musim panas yang walau hanya samar – samar masih terdengar diawal musim gugur.

"Chanyeol... kita teman kan?!" Baekhyun membuka percakapan

"Tentu saja,, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kutanyakan beberapa hari yang lalu... kau mau kan bercerita padaku tentang yeoja yang kau suka... apa kau sudah pernah mengungkapkan isi hatimu padanya?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit ragu.

"kenapa sepertinya kau sangat penasaran?"

"itu.. karena...

..

..

..

..

..

aku menyukaimu..."

..

..

Selanjutnya,, untuk beberpa saat hanya suara ngengat dan kawanannya yang terdengar

..

..

..

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau sungguh – sungguh mengatakannya... tapi perlu kau tau, jangan buang waktumu untuk menyukaiku, karena sampai saat ini aku hanya menyukai seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku... ku harap kau membuka hatimu untuk namja lain baek,,, karena ku yakin ada banyak namja yang menanti cintamu..."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya hendak melangkah pergi, namun baekhyun mencegahnya menggenggam erat lengan namja itu.

"tidak chanyeol... aku tidak memintamu untuk balas menyukaiku... aku hanya ingin kau tau.. kau.. kau tetap mau berteman denganku kann?!"

Tatapan mata itu sarat akan permohonan. Betapa Baekhyun tidak ingin di jauhi Namja itu.

"Seperti sebuah ungkapan dari pepatah bijak terkadang, persahabatan sering berakhir menjadi cinta, namun cinta dalam persahabatan tidak pernah berakhir..."

Mendengar itu chanyeol pun mengarahkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengusak rambut halus baekhyu, sembari berucap...

"tentuu... sepertinya kau banyak belajar diperpustakaan..."

Disertai senyuman manis yang masih membuat hati baekhyun bergetar.

..

..

..

..

"jadi seperti apa yeoja yang kau suka, selain dia itu kakak kelasmu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol.

..

..

Kala itu mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menyusuri pedestrian seoul di hari menjelang petang sepulang sekolah. Ditemani sinar mentari yang mulai memudar mendekap cakrawala.

"Namanya kim junmyeon,, dia kakak kelas, dua tingkat diatasku.. sekarang dia kuliah di konkuk... "

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak memberi jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan, kalimat berikutnya yang membuat Baekhyun sesekali menahan nafas.

"Dia pintar, pribadi yang ramah, sayang keluarga, suka menolong, dia juga pandai memasak.. Oh ya,, junmyeon nuna punya café di dekat taman yang satu blok dengan perpustakan…"

Chanyeol mulai bercerita dengan nada yang terdengar antusias.

"kalau ada waktu silahkan mampir kesana.. kau bisa mesan cake dan minuman kopi beraneka rasa,,, perlu kau tau menu disana sungguh enak Baekk.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang juga tak menatapnya. Sebenarnya tanpa Chanyeol promosikan pun ia sudah tau. Ia juga tau Jongdae yang menyebalkan menjadi pegawai disana.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Jongdae, ia jadi penasaran apa Jongdae bisa menebak Baekhyun lah yang kemarin menjadi pengunjung Café bermasker. Yeoja itu pun penasaran apa komentar namja berperangai dingin macam Jongdae.

Ohh... Baekk, mengapa kau jadi memikirkan Jongdae?

...

...

...

Siang yang tak terlalu terik di awal weekend sebenarnya sangat pas untuk sekedar bersantai atau mungkin efektif digunakan untuk sejenak terlelap. Namun, Baekhyun mengenyahkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kata santai. Karena yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengayuh sepeda pinknya menuju perpustakaan. Ia termotivasi menjadi pribadi yang pintar seperti yeoja cinta pertama Chanyeol. Walau ia tau ia tidak begitu mengusai matematika dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan angka. Setidaknya ia ingin terlihat pintar di satu mata pelajaran.

Kemarin guru sejarahnya memberi tugas untuk merangkum peristiwa – peristiwa penting yang terjadi di zaman joseon, dan guru sejarah yang termasuk sesepuh itu melarang keras penggunaan mesin pencari otomatis di internet.

Tak sabar menunggu hari senin dimana perpustakan sekolah kembali buka, yeoja itu lebih memilih langsung mendatangi perpustakaan kota di dekat sekolahnya.

...

...

Sesaat sebelum sepeda pink itu terparkir di pelataran perpustakan Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Jongdae yang tengah mengangkat kardus dari mobil box. Mungkin itu buku baru, pikir yeoja itu.

...

...

...

Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari baekhyun segera menuju meja Jongdae. Ia memutuskan meminjam buku itu dan membawanya pulang daripada harus mengerjakan tugas rumahnya di perpustakaan yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih ramai dari weekend yang lalu. Perpustakaan itu ramai oleh yeoja – yeoja yang seumuran dengannya, berasal dari berbagai sekolah menengah, mungkin kelas mereka setingkat diatas atau di bawahnya.

Ketika ia sampai dihadapan Jongdae, sekilas Baekhyun melihat para yeoja itu berbisik – bisik sembari menatap kearahnya. Namun ia mengedikan bahu seolah tak peduli.

"ohh,,, ternyata itu kau yang kemarin jadi pengujung aneh di café blackpearl…"

Jongdae berucap sembari menempelkan alat pendeteksi barcode di sampul belakang buku. Mendengar itu Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak.

"memangnya untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Sepeda mu itu terlihat sangat mencolok dan norak…"

Jawab Jongdae yang sedikit tidak nyambung, nadanya pun terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Namja itu kemudian menyodorkan buku pinjaman Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menuliskan jadwal peminjaman pada komputer. Dan, Baekhyun segera saja merebut buku yang tebal itu, dan membalikan langkah bergegas pergi.

Rasa kesal dihati Baekhyun selalu saja muncul setiap bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Jongdae. Ditambah saat ia melewati gerombolan yeoja baekhyun sekilas mendengar bisik – bisik yang membuatnya makin kesal.

"tampan sekali,, jadi kau baru tahu nama namja tampan itu… Jongdae,,,,,,,,,,"

..

..

"Heol… apa katanya? namja tampan… matanya buta yah,,," batin baekhyun

..

..

Benarkan Baekhyun tak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan itu, yang entah mengapa jadi dipenuhi yeoja pengagum Jongdae. Bisa jadi ia bertindak anarkis jika terus – terusan berada disana mendengar segala pujian untuk Jongdae yang menyebalkan dimatanya, hampir saja tadi ia membanting meja dan menghilangkan keanggunannya.

..

..

Yeoja yang sekarang memakai cat kuku berwarna – warni di jarinya yang lentik itu, menaruh kasar buku tebal di keranjang sepedanya. Menghirup udara banyak – banyak melalui hidungnya setelah itu menghembuskannya perlahan memalui mulutnya, bentuk dari relaksasi tingkat dasar.

Tiba – tiba terlintas ide cemerlang di otaknya, tempat terbaik menurutnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya. Siapa tau ia bisa sekalian melihat Chanyeol yang tak sengaja lewat, dan Chanyeol pun bisa melihat ketekunan seorang Byun baekhyun. Dia pun segera membelokan arah sepedanya menuju taman di dekat café blackpearl.

..

..

Jongdae melihatnya dari jendela – jendela besar perpustakaan, melihat Baekhyun yang melajukan sepedanya berlawanan dengan arah pulang. Dan sepertinya ia tau kemana tujuan yeoja itu. Hatinya sedikit resah, prasangka buruk mulai menghinggapinya.

..

..

Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang taman yang terletak di samping pohon besar, sementara sepedanya ia parkir di hadapannya yang duduk bersila, memangku buku – buku di saah satu kakinya, yang juga menjadi tempat bersandar tas selempangnya, kemudian tangan kanannya memegang pena. Semilir angin yang bertiup kecil menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sengaja ia gerai.

Sinar matahari siang itu memapar kulit putihnya hingga terlihat berkilauan. Sungguh dilihat dari segala sisi, yeoja yang mengenakan sweater abu – abu bermotif bunga di bagian depannya, dengan celana panjang biru membalut kaki jenjangnya itu terlihat sangat luar biasa cantik dan mempesona. sampai – sampai membuat beberapa pejalan kaki atau pengendara sepeda yang melewatinya menolehkan arah pandang mereka, dan tak sedikit dari pengendara sepeda itu berjalan oleng hingga terjatuh.

..

..

..

Lama Baekhyun berdiam diri di bangku itu, mencoba menyelesaikan tugas sejarahnya, sambil berharap Chanyeol tak sengaja lewat dan melihatnya. Setelah dirasa otaknya sangat penat ia menyudahi kegiatannya merentangkan tangannya, sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Dari kejauhan Jongdae terlihat mengamati gerak – gerik Baekhyun. Saat yeoja itu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan merentangkan kedepan, kemudian melebarkan tangannya kesisi tubuhnya, angin datang menerpa menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun. Yeoja itu merasa risih, hingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya asal. Sejenak Jongdae terpaku.

..

..

Setelah kembali kealam sadarnya, Jongdae pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap menyampirkan tas dibahunya dan menaruh buku – buku tebal itu ke dalam keranjang sepeda pinknya.

"Ternyata kau kemari…."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut heran mendapati Jongdae sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"memangnya kenapa?"

..

..

Ketika namja itu hendak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jongdae-ssi…"

Itu suara yeoja, dia yeoja yang cantik dengan bibir tebal berwarna pink, mata hitam bening dan bulat. Rambutnya pun berwarna hitam beberapa helai di ikat di belakang dan helaian yang lain dibiarkan tergerai.

..

Jongdae menatapnya waspada.

..

"Ini untukmu, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku… dan rasa sukaku padamu…"

yeoja itu menyodorkan kotak persegi, yang dihiasi dengan kertas warna corak bunga dan pita berwarna merah.

...

"Kau tak perlu repot berterima kasih padaku, dan aku tak berhak menerima hadiahmu… karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih… dia orangnya…"

Ucap Jongdae sesantai mungkin sembari merangkul baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Dan kedua yeoja di dekatnya pun terperangah kaget.

..

..

[WINNER ~ Love is a Lie]

..

..

**TBC**

or

**DISCONTINUE**

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review FF ini dari Chap~1, buat

**Bebekungu, Rnine21, sayakananoicinoe, blacknancho, ririnssi, Alien AB 19, baekggu, BBCnindy, guest, deushiikyungie.**

terus sama buat yang ngefavoritin dan ngefollow FF ini, dan yang masih berkenan mampir di akunku walau lg ga apdet, aku ga tau itu disebut hiatus apa bukan, kalo hiatus nulis kan kesannya ga update karena mau terbebas dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tulis menulis, dan itu buat Author expert… kalo aku kan ga merasa expert dan aku masih suka tulis menulis jadi ya… gitu lah.. hehehehee…

Untuk Chapter ini entah mengapa jadinya seperti ini, semoga reader unyu yang sudi ripiu gak kecewa yah sama aku, karena cerita makin terlalu melebar, selebar badan lee guk ju dan aku… :p

typo juga ga mau menyingkir… dan mungkin kurang panjang udah maen TBC… untuk yang satu itu sengaja.. hehehe

tadinya FF ini mau aku buat end nyampe Chap 4,,, tapi di chap ini koq ya ide ku melebar, seperti yang ku bilang tadi selebar badan lee guk ju… jadi sepertinya akan lebih dari 4 Chap.. dan jika demikian reader mungkin akan kebosanan menunggu cerita end karena aku gak jamin bisa apdet kilat… hehehe

jadi dari pada timbul kekecewaan aku menyediakan pilihan TBC/DISCONTINUE

silahkan kalian pilih dan tuliskan dikotak review, dan ingat saya tidak menjanjikan update cepat. Hihihiiii

..

..

Oke demikian cuap2 saya,,, maaf jika merasa terganggu buat yang RnR di chap ini saya kasih hadiah #LemparBias dan Ucapan Terimakasih #DeepBow

..

..

Oh ya… sekalian ngucapin Happy New year yh, bentar lagi kan kita bakal ngerasa tidur satu tahun #PLAKkk

Ppaii ppaiii


End file.
